The subject invention relates to a plastic holding device having a lower part adapted to be fastened to a support, an intermediate part set therein, and an upper part locked by catch elements with the lower part. The lower part and the upper part are formed from a relatively hard material while the intermediate part is formed from a relatively softer material. At least one bearing or gripping point for the reception of a tubular element to be held is provided on the device.
Already known in the art, is a holding device in which the lower part has several zones separated from each other by ribs or stays and into which wires are laid. (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,998). In this known device, the softer middle part is correspondingly provided with openings and strikes against the wires from above and presses them against the lower part. The whole arrangement is closed by an upper part also formed of harder material. The upper part has a hook form and engages in ridges on both sides of the lower part. The assembled unit is fastened through several screws to the associated support.
The resulting construction as described above is not sufficiently noise-damped because of the direct support of the tubular parts in the individual sections of the harder material lower part. Moreover, the individual parts of the holding device are connected together in a manner such that, with larger loads, they could come loose from each other.
Also known in the state of the art is a two-part holding device with a plastic lower part for receiving two pipes and which has its upper zone closed by a bracket-like upper part formed of sheet metal. (See British Patent 1 403 714). Here also, no noise-damping is provided.
Contrary to the above, the present invention attacks the problem of designing a holding element of the kind mentioned, so that, in a simple but effective way, very good noise-damping is provided.